La nouvelle époque
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: En 2336, technologies, pratiques médicales, moyens de transports, architecture... Tous, tous à changé et évolué, au point d'être arrivé à créer des robots à partir d'être humain; La combinaison de l'homme et de l'informatique pouvait-elle fonctionner ?


Première fiction sur ce fandom *^* J'espère que l'idée vous plaira :D les vocaloids ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas xD

**Couple :** /!\ yaoi /!\ Gakupo x Len x Kaito

**Résumé** : En 2336, technologies, pratiques médicales, moyens de transports, architecture... Tous, tous à changé et évolué, au point d'être arrivé à créer des robots à partir d'être humain; La combinaison de l'homme et de l'informatique pouvait-elle fonctionner ?

Enjoy # :3

**Chapitre 1**

_- PDV normal.-_

En 2336, technologies, pratiques médicales, moyens de transports, architecture... Tous, tous à changé et évolué, au point d'être arrivé à créer des robots à partir d'être humain. Bien que ce ne soit qu'encore un projet, il existe à ce jour, trois de ses personnes modifiés.

Cette expérience à eu ses adeptes et ses ennemis, la polémique est toujours présente vingt deux ans après l'apparition des deux premiers. Le dernier crée cinq ans plus tard n'as encore pas été montré au grand jour.

Pour éviter une disgrâce sur la famille ayant donné l'enfant à ce projet, les bébés choisis ont été annoncé mort à leurs mères.

Ceci ne s'est su que récemment et à été le cas du premier et du second : Kamui et Kaito. Le troisième quant à lui, était juste mourant d'une malformation au cœur, il était très petit par rapport à la normale.

Les efforts de base lui étaient déjà une rude épreuve, pour vivre plus longtemps il avait même été mis dans un fauteuil roulant automatique dans le but de lui éviter le plus de travail physique.

Malheureusement sa n'avait pas suffit et à ses dix ans la crise fut inévitable.

Grâce aux progrès médicaux et technologique, les partisans du projet l'ont sauvé et il a dut rester avec eux n'étant maintenant plus entièrement humain, il à alors rejoint le projet.

Len, ce petit blond c'était attaché aux deux autres avec facilité, puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui s'occupait de lui, ayant cinq années de plus ce n'était pas compliqué.

En quoi consistait le projet ?

Savoir si la combinaison de l'homme et de l'informatique pouvait fonctionner, oui, et nous rendre plus performants. C'est pour le moment un succès total.

Le temps s'est lentement écoulé pour Len qui se sentait parfois mal sans la présence de sa jumelle, la séparation de jumeaux est douloureuse mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, le laisser parmi les autres, et il aurait subit toute la discrimination et aurait été un souffre douleur, peu de personnes acceptant les « Vocaloid » comme ils sont appelés.

Car oui en plus d'avoir d'énorme capacité mentales et physiques, leurs voix étaient d'une beauté époustouflante.

Ce coté la arrivait à apaiser les fureurs contre notre projet. Leurs caractère malgré le programme était resté intact et étaient donc tous les trois différents.

Kaito de nature posée et réfléchie, Kamui lui aimait taquiner et charmer et Len ne s'énervait jamais, tous ses autres sentiments étaient très vifs et expressifs mais la colère, jamais ou très rarement. La salle ou les trois acolytes allaient jouer était bondé de monde, l'annonce d'un nouveau rependait la curiosité.

_- PDV Len -_

**- nos chansons sont un peu ambigus quant à vue de notre relation, non ?**

Le violet ricana et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

**- Si, et c'est justement sa qui est drôle tu ne trouve pas ?**

**- Et puis ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, n'est ce pas Len ?** Ajouta mon deuxième tortionnaire en souriant

Je me suis tout simplement mis à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

**- Kamu' ! Kai' ! Arrêtez de dire des bêtises !**

**- Quelles bêtises ?** Souris narquoisement l'homme aux cheveux les plus long

Kaito déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

**- Laissons les dans l'ignorance alors, dans le coté tordus des paroles de nos chansons.**

Dans un glapissement de protestation Gakupo m'enlaça.

**- Eeeeeh ! Je laisserais aucune folle t'approcher, les fangrils garderont leurs vagins en feu et tant pis pour elle ! T'es à nous …**

J'ai explosé de rire devant les mots plutôt crus du plus vieux. Kaito lui à souris et à levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**- Pffff ! Kamu' t'es vraiment incorrigible ! Ahah ! Puis, techniquement …**

Nous sommes rentrés dans l'arrière salle pour nous préparer, l'interrogation sur leurs visages suite au suspend de ma phrase n'a fait qu'agrandir mon sourire moqueur.

**- Je ne suis pas entièrement à vous !**

Ils se sont tous les deux rapproché, un sourire prédateur plaqué au visage, me faisant immédiatement perdre le mien, et ils ont enchaînés d'une même voix.

**- Oh … Mais sache que sa peut s'arranger, serait-ce une invitation que tu nous fait la, Len-kun ?**

**- Qu-qu'est-ce … qu'est ce que vous faites la ?**

**- Rien ...**

ils glissèrent leur mains sous mon haut et... J'ai exploser de rire et je me suis mis à gigoter dans tous les sens. Cinq minutes... Cinq minutes de cet affreux supplice ! J'en es pleurer, et là je reprend mon souffle pendant qu'ils finisse de mettre leurs vêtements. Les fourbes ! Je me vengerais.

**- Heureusement que je l'étais pas encore maquillé, sa aurait coulé de partout sinon...**

**- Ahaha ! Len dis pas ça comme sa s'il te plaît !** s'esclaffa Kamui

**- Hum ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois pas dire comme ça...**

Les points d'interrogation fleurissaient au dessus de ma tête en même temps que je finissait d'étaler mon vernis jaune. Kaito retenait son fou rire... Ses épaules tressautaient.

**- Bon allons-y, c'est l'heure. **

**- Mouais, je trouverais ce que j'ai dis de travers !**

**- Oh pas de doute la dessus, tache de pas t'en rendre compte au milieu du concert...**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Un rêve ? Non, un cauchemars, pourquoi est-ce que je rêvais encore d'eux deux ?! Au fond de moi je veux les pardonner mais pour le moment je n'en es ni la force ni l'envie nécessaire.

Comment avais-je pu croire ne serais-ce qu'un instant qu'ils pouvaient m'aimer? Jouet. Voila ce que j'étais, ils jouaient avec moi. Nous avons « jouer » un long moment. Je m'en doutais, mais moi, je les aimaient, alors je me dressais une façade, oui ils m'aiment aussi.

Je n'est même pas réussis à les envoyé balader quand je suis partis … Je leur es juste dit, la voix pleine de tristesse :

« - Je penserais à vous tous les jours, J'irais vous retrouver, lorsque je vous aurais pardonné. Je vous aime tous les deux. Mais la torture a suffisamment durée. »

_- pdv normal -_

« - Je penserais à vous tous les jours, J'irais vous retrouver, lorsque je vous aurais pardonné. Je vous aime tous les deux. Mais la torture a suffisamment durée. »

Cette phrase résonnait dans leurs deux esprits. C'est vrai ce n'était qu'un jeu alors, pourquoi depuis son départ, seul un vide emplissait leurs cœur. La seconde vérité c'était abattue sur eux, ils en étaient réellement tombé amoureux, un amour sincère, pas de vulgaire je t'aime pour pouvoir amadouer, charmer et pouvoir coucher pour libéré sa frustration sexuelle. Non. L'amour qui bouscule tout les autres sentiments, qui parfois peut faire très mal, comme actuellement.

Mais ils avaient souillés cet amour, par leur ivresse de désirs, ils étaient arrivés à un point impur, ils n'étaient plus digne du petit blond. Le regret se lisait sur le visage des deux vocaloid assis au sol contre un mur.

**- A l'heure qu'il est peut être que par notre faute il...**

**- ****Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kamui. Len ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi insensé, il est fort … **

**- ****Nous sommes loin d'être des êtres parfaits, nous avons fait la pire erreur de toute notre vie.**

**- ****Son charme naturel à littéralement surpassé nos logiciels, et notre partie humaine à tous simplement laissé le désirs être encore plus présent.**

**- ****Pour être réellement « parfait » il aurait fallut, ne posséder que d'humain, l'enveloppe corporelle.**

**- ****Non, sa n'aurait pas suffit, c'est encore une preuve que rien ne peut être parfait. Ce n'est qu'une utopie irréalisable.**

**- ****Ce jeu est devenu au fil du temps, un besoin puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un sentiment. Nous savions très bien ce qu'il en était des siens à notre égard n'est-ce pas Kaito ?**

**- ****Oui, et sans la moindre considération, nous lui avons volé son innocence, manipulé ses sentiments pour effacé notre frustration sexuelle, notre propre relation charnelle était déjà grande. Pourquoi avoir embarqué Len la dedans ?**

**- Nous ne pouvons avoir de relation qu'entre nous, les humains nous ne pouvons avoir aucun contact de ce genre avec. De plus déjà exclus par le fait d'être un vocaloid. Il a fallut que nous fassions en sorte qu'il sois maintenant vraiment seul.**

**- Kamui, je ne supporterais pas de le savoir se réinitialiser … même si je pense bien que c'est totalement impossible qu'il en arrive à un tel point … mais ma partie humaine me force a douter, ou alors tes doutes m'envahissent.**

**- ****De toute manière que pouvons nous faire ? **

**- Attendre ... Se remémorer le passé ou ... Oublier.**

**- Et si en attendant d'oublier, on se remémorait le passé?**

Les deux vocaloids eurent un sourire fade et fermèrent les yeux.

-** Nous repasser nos erreurs ne les changerons pas, tu le sais autant que moi, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Ouais ... Mmh ... Kaito ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tachons de ne plus reproduire ce massacre sentimental la prochaine fois ... **

**- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus humains, nous ne referons jamais la même erreur deux fois.**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le bleu et le violet finirent par murmurer dans un même souffle : " Réinitialisation des systèmes, remise à zéro de la mémoire vive ... " .

Au même moment des agents s'occupant des deux humanoïdes ouvraient les portes menant à la salle ou se situaient les deux vocaloids en questions. Une troisième silhouette les suivait en silence.

Levant ses grand yeux bleus céruléens en la direction des deux corps, le petit blond eu un frisson d'horreur. Aujourd'hui après trois années à avoir attendus pour les revoir et calmer son tourbillon de trahison, ils osaient se réinitialiser ...

**- Kamu' ... Kai' ...** furent les seuls syllabes prononcés par le petit blond.

Voilà :D Une ch'tite Review ?

ce couple peut éventuellement choquer mais moi ensemble tous les trois je les trouve ... ORGASMIQUE *Q* Hum hum XD


End file.
